


Drabbles of Bo Katan

by foxsykitsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mandalore, bofenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsykitsune/pseuds/foxsykitsune
Summary: Random stories from the life of Bo Katan





	Drabbles of Bo Katan

Bo Katan looked up at the giant portrait of her sister. The duchess had fallen to the very Sith that Bo had helped gain power. She didn't mean for Maul to take control, but in some ways she felt responsible for what had befallen Satine.   
“I don't blame you you know?” Satine's voice spoke in her mind.   
“Why wouldn't you?” Bo said out loud to the figure. “I betrayed you, I wanted nothing more than to overthrow you…” she slumped down on the battle scarred floor. Blaster bolts, explosions, and lightsaber blades had marred the once pristine throne room. “All this time I thought I was doing what was best for Mandalore but now… Look what happened.”   
Mandalore was in ruin again. Maul and his forces had run rampant and Bo had gone so far as to contact the Jedi and call in Republic troops.   
“You couldn't have known what would happen.” She imagined her sister saying.   
“No, but it wouldn't have happened without me. Without Viszla.” She felt her heart clench. “It never would've happened if I had listened to you.”  
She looked up at the portrait again. It really did nothing to show the beauty that was the former duchess.   
“You had your own path. Your own beliefs and I understood you wanting to follow our father’s footsteps.” The voice of Satine in her mind was fading to little more than a whisper. “You'll always be my sister.”   
Bo was surprised to feel tears flit down her cheeks. How long had it been since she'd actually cried? She couldn't recall.   
She'd been so stubborn, so bullheaded. Maybe her sister had understood things better than she had after all. Bo looked down at her helmet in her lap. The nite owl visor glaring back at her unseeing and cold. She wouldn't give up their family rights and honor of wearing her armor, but maybe she should learn a thing or two from her sister’s example. Diplomacy, compassion, temperance...Bo could go on. Things she used to see as weaknesses were now showing up as strengths. Her time working with Ahsoka and the 501st had showed her even more so. Her sister was never weak.   
Ahsoka had admitted that the Jedi weren't perfect and she herself had fallen away from them, but she still believed in peace and finding balance in oneself. Maybe that's what Bo needed now. To find her own, peace, her own balance. Maybe letting go of her animosity towards Satine had come too late. She forced herself to stand before the looming portrait. “I fight for you now.” She spoke out loud “Something you never wanted, but something that I have to do. I won't stop until Mandalore is at peace once again.”  
  
Silence.

The duchess wasn't there to answer her, but Bo knew her path now. 


End file.
